superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Bros. 3
Super Mario Bros. 3(Japanese: スーパーマリオブラザーズ3Hepburn: Sūpā Mario Burazāzu Surī?) is aplatform video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) video game console. It is the fourth overall installment in the Super Mario Bros.''series. It was first released in Japan on October 23, 1988 and later in North America on February 12, 1990. The game was developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development, led by Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka.Enhanced remakeswere later released on the Super NES in 1993 and the Game Boy Advance in 2003. The game has been re-released as aVirtual Console title for the Wii, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii U consoles. ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''centers on plumbersMario and Luigi who embark on a quest to save Princess Toadstool and the rulers of seven different kingdoms from the antagonist Bowser and his children, the Koopalings. The player, as Mario or Luigi, is able to defeat enemies by stomping them or using items that bestow magical powers. Mario and Luigi are given a wider range of abilities than in previous ''Super Mario games, including flying or sliding down slopes. In addition, Super Mario Bros. 3 introduces numerous elements, such as new enemy characters and the use of aworld map to transition between levels, that have reappeared in or have influenced subsequent Mario games. Super Mario Bros. 3 is acclaimed by many critics as one of the greatest video games of all time. It was a commercial success upon release, which was partly influenced by its promotion in the 1989 film The Wizard. Super Mario Bros. 3 is the third-best selling NES game, having sold 18 million copies worldwide. The popularity of the game also inspired a short-lived animated television series. The Completionist Jirard reviewed the SNES remake of Super Mario Bros. 3 for the fifty first episode of The Completionist. This also marks the final review of the Mario All-Stars Pack arc. The intro skit sees Jirard and Greg bored, when Greg asks if he wants to get sandwiches. Jirard blurts out that he doesn't wanna play the Mario All Stars Pack. Though Greg convinces him to do it after they get sandwiches. Jirard finds Mario 3 to be one of the most influential Mario games, as well as the best of the NES Mario games. He finds the presentation of the game to be the most dynamic, even on the All Stars Pack. He also loves the new power-ups in this installment, especially the Tanooki leaf. He also gives compliments to the infamous scrolling levels, as they add variety to the gameplay. And he does enjoy the mix of challenge and creativity, while noting not everyone will find it easy. Greg talks about the methods to get the Blue Mushroom Houses and the Golden Ship. The end of the episode foreshadows Jirard tackling the Zelda Collector's Edition. The Completionist New Game Plus Super Mario Bros. 3 was the fifth game Jirard re-reviewed after taking down the original versions of the first 120 episodes of The Completionist. Jirard's re-review contained high amounts of praise across the board. He adored the visuals, the music, and, of course, the gameplay. He would mention how much he preferred the All-Stars edition (the version he played for the show) to the NES version, stating how better it looked, and how it fixed some of the slight problems that the NES version had had. Stats *2 Hours and 30 minutes of playtime *A full rack of power-ups collected *Many sidequests finished *8 Kingdoms restored *1 Meme that will just not die no matter what Jirard does or says Trivia *Jirard starts the video off by trolling the audience, having them believe he is about to heavily criticize the game. He is unable keep it up for long. *Rather than host the episode from his bedroom, like all the prior New Game Plus episodes, Jirard hosts this one in his office, as he recently acquired a Super Mario Bros. pinball table, and wanted to share his find. *Jirard noted shortly into the video that Super Mario Bros. 3 is one of his favorite childhood games. *The backstory of the "When are you going to complete the All-Stars pack" meme is explained roughly five minutes into the video. *Jirard heartbreakingly found out that Boom Boom (the boss of the fortress levels) was not, in fact, a Koopa Kid. This was more than likely a joke, though. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Super Mario All Stars Pack Category:NES Category:Super Nintendo Category:Mario Games Category:Complete It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus